


Huffed, Puffed, and Fluffed

by 100xoverfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest
Summary: Yifan and Junmyeon spends the entire day in a special room with only their beloved fluffy plushies and anime figures in search for a ring that lead them to reminisce their fateful first meeting five years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written by: ayornicorn

"YIFAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!"

 

The tall slumbering male was jolted awake by his husband's sudden cry. Yifan lethargically rubbed sleep off his eyes as he uncovered himself of the comfy duvet and sat up. He shot a glance at the white small digital clock on the bedside table before he finally up and stepped out of the room in haste. What was going on?

 

As he hurriedly slid his steps on the chilly smooth tiles of their hall, Yifan wondered what could possibly distress Junmyeon at 6 o'clock in the morning. He tried to come up with any cause but ended up with nothing at all. He sighed worriedly because Junmyeon suddenly crying isn't something that happens everyday and the few times something similar happened in the past were caused either by losing something precious to him or that he may have been overly stressed from work, which rarely happens anyway because Junmyeon works at the local daycare just a few blocks away from their apartment.

 

Basically, Junmyeon enjoys taking care of kids and is adored by many parents at the daycare, be it dads or moms who drop and pick their kids up from there. In fact, he often got lots of gifts from everyone at work all year round that which have mostly been stuffed animals, and both Yifan and Junmyeon couldn't understand why is that. It even came from Junmyeon himself that there aren't much to stress over his work except during days when Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Minseok are all on leave to which the three swore were truly coincidences. With that, Junmyeon would have to take over the whole center and sometimes the place would get quite unruly all day with all the kids running amok that he'd fall right asleep at his desk after he had sent all the children home with their parents by 2pm.

 

When Yifan arrived at the last door down the hall, he stopped and peeked in the ajar door first before making his presence known with three gentle knocks. Amidst the soft yet dimly glowing light of the room from the few small cloud-shaped nightlamps that were mounted up the wall, he instantly caught sight of a crouching male in his blue pyjamas atop the giant Totoro bed at the farthest corner of the room, his face burried in the fluttery strands of the three plushies he is holding at once. Junmyeon lifted his face slightly enough to peek at his approaching husband in his navy blue pyjamas. Junmyeon felt the space beside him dip and a sudden gentle pat landed on his hair from a big, comfortingly familiar hand. When Junmyeon turned to look, there the blonde male with endearingly worried eyes was leaning on his side fully facing Junmyeon. The sobbing teacher scooted closer to Yifan who then openly took him into his embrace, wrapping his long limbs around his younger husband's body as he burst into small sobs again.

 

"Fan," Junmyeon sniffed as he looked up at Yifan. "I lost it." His voice broke at the end.

 

Yifan didn't utter a word in reply. Instead, he took one of the shorter male's palm resting on his chest and intertwined his long fingers with Junmyeon's. Yifan brought their joined hands up to his lips and pressed a long kiss on the back of Junmyeon's hand.

 

"I can't find it anywhere, Yifan." Junmyeon's voice wavered. Yifan tightened his other arm around the troubled male and shushed him until Junmyeon gradually calmed down from his sobbing.

 

"Myeon," Yifan started as he lifted Junmyeon's chin up to meet his gaze. "You've to tell me what it is for me to help you find it."

 

Junmyeon gasped and shook his head. "No!"

 

Yifan was surprised at Junmyeon's sudden reply, expecting him to say what it was that which he broke into tears for. Rather, he sounded as if he was throwing a fit at Yifan and the older male found it too adorable and chuckled.

 

"Hey, stop it," Junmyeon grumbled glumly as he threw a light punch on his husband's chest.

 

"Come on, babe. I thought I could help you find it. Why won't you even tell me?"

 

"I-uh, 'cause..." trailed off the replying male. He lifted his eyes sheepishly at his anticipating husband. "Well... it's because you'll get mad at me..?"

 

"Babe, you know I don't fuss over small stuff."

 

"It's something very important."

 

"And I wouldn't know if you won't tell me."

 

Junmyeon pursed his lips in a frown.

 

"Alright. Since you wouldn't tell me and we both have the whole day free, why don't we just play? I'm gonna scan the room myself and until I find what's missing, we're going to stay here in this room. Is that okay with you?"

 

"But didn't you say the other day you were supposed to meet with your friends later for a basketball game?" Junmyeon sat up.

 

Yifan shifted up as well and furrowed his eyebrows in pretentious worry. "Oh yeah, that. Now that you've mentioned it..." He trailed off, observing how a little pout of concentration formed at his husband's thin lips. As highly amused as he was inside, the older male tried really hard not to show it yet he couldn't help but pull a subtle smirk which he hopes wouldn't blow his little facade. "Those guys are definitely gonna wait for me so... What should I do, Myeon?"

 

"Um.. just.." the younger male mumbled off with a frown while Yifan tried his hardest to keep his playful act going.

 

The sun's early rays have peeked through the window and have finally reached Junmyeon's soft pink messed up hair. Even with all the tossing and turning in bed, the dishevelled look made Junmyeon look even more fragile than he actually is. With his eyes glossy, eyelashes damp from wept tears, and lips pursed yet slightly parted, Yifan couldn't help the involuntary tightening of his chest induced by the captivating sight of his dear husband.

 

And just as Yifan expected of himself, he really couldn't not do something about it. Driven by impulse, the older male kissed his unsuspecting lover.

 

"Come on, babe, seriously?" Yifan chuckled with a hint of disbelief after breaking the kiss and letting his act up. He pressed his forehead onto Junmyeon's and asked once again, voice soothingly lower and laced with worry. "You really thought I could leave you in this state, Junmyeon?"

 

"Just–" Junmyeon sighed. "You know that I know how much you miss your friends, Yifan. You guys have different jobs now and you seldom see each other these past few years. I can't let you miss that."

 

"So I suppose you expect giant Snorlax here would take care of you in my stead?" he stuck his thumb out and gestured at the enormous Snorlax flatly lying on the floor behind him.

 

Junmyeon sheepishly glanced past his husband who has an eyebrow raised. "Er..not really. But, you know, I can at least...hug it?"

 

"I see, hugs, huh. Okay, I get it. My hugs don't make you happy just as much as these guys do." Yifan crossed his arms and threw glares at the Eevee, Flareon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Jolteon, Sylveon, Leafeon, Espeon and Glaceon plushies surrounding Junmyeon's back. "Just so you know, I'm mad because you thought I can leave you here alone and run off to my friends to play as if everything is going to be fine with you if I really did that."

 

Junmyeon was about to speak but he couldn't quite grasp where he should start. He never really cared even if he himself is fine or not just as long as Yifan is happy especially now that their married life had drastically altered both their lifestyles.

 

"So then what? Aren't you looking for something? You think Totoro here under us will help you find it?" The corners of Yifan's lips upturned slightly out of sarcasm.

 

Junmyeon's eyes crinkled in a small chuckle. "Of course not."

 

"Oh, okay. Then I guess if neither Snorlax or Totoro here couldn't help you, then I bet these guys couldn't do any better," Yifan gestured his hand at the glass shelves filled with plushies of all sorts that covered one whole wall of the room.

 

"But–"

 

"Honey, I'm staying, okay? The guys just sent me a text last night saying they're going to be around here for a month so we have lots of other days for that."

 

Relief momentarily washed over the younger's features. "But really, it's not that my babies' hugs are better," Junmyeon said as he stroked a panda plushie beside him which, together with all his other stuffed toys, he calls his children or babies sometimes. "I honestly didn't want you troubling yourself with me even more."

 

Yifan cupped the shorter male's cheeks and stared into his glossy orbs with a smirk. "Come on. I was just pretty much messing with you with that whole thing because there's no way I'd do that. Ever." Yifan told the his younger lover in between snickers. "We're spending the day in this room as I've said earlier, but maybe we should eat something first."

 

Junmyeon shook his head and fumed. He mischivously punched his husband's side as he stood up, leaving Yifan clutching at his waist. "That's for making fun of me while I was considering things for your sake."

 

"I see you're still not used to being teased after being together for 5 years already," Yifan laughed heartily.

 

“Whatever.” Junmyeon chuckled. “Come help me to the kitchen, babe.”

* * *

In just a few minutes, the combined dainty aroma of blueberries and cream-topped pancakes and hot coffee wafted across the kitchen. Yifan whipped the pancakes while Junmyeon brought out their favorite weekend mugs as he simultaneously worked on the coffee maker. As the sun's rays gradually spread across the Sunday sky, the two blissfully started their day off in a rather slower pace than usual. Yifan set the food they prepared on the quaint black sleek table by the veranda and Junmyeon took care of their coffee and water glasses before finally settling into seats across each other. Saving the discussion for the lost item Junmyeon was anxiously searching for, the two chattered about other stuff instead like they always did every morning. Sometimes they even frolic around and bicker about trivial things, politics frequently, but they'd definitely never miss anything out on each other's schedules and happenings like the married couple they vowed to be.

 

After cleaning up, both headed to the bathroom to wash and got out of their sleepwears and proceeded to the last room down the hall.

* * *

 

"So, shall I begin my search then?" Upon entering, Yifan pulled Junmyeon down into a giant Baymax sofa bed beside the giant Totoro one. "But wait, I don't even know what I'm going to look for."

 

The younger male drew in a long heavy breath before he looked his anticipating lover in the eye. "Remember that engagement ring you gave me at our first trip together at Osaka for our third anniversary?"

 

"That silver one that has a band carved into entwined wings?"

 

Junmyeon nodded anxiously. He curled himself into his tall lover's chest and timidly grasped at Yifan's shirt. "Please don't get mad," he whispered.

 

The older of the two snaked his arms around his husband and suprised him again with a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Well, I hope that eases your worry lines at least."

 

Startled, Junmyeon popped his eyes open. His expression gave way for Yifan to read what exactly was on his mind.

 

"And yes, I'm mad." Yifan stated in a lowly voice. "But that's–"

 

"I knew it. I'm so sorry, Yifan." The gloom returned into Junmyeon's features. "That's why I told you I'll look for it myself."

 

"Says the one whose crying a while ago roused me because he couldn't find it," snorted Yifan. "Anyway, how come you ended up searching this room?"

 

"Okay." Junmyeon creased his eyebrows in hesitation. "But before that, please promise me you'll let me make it up to you if ever this search fails."

 

"It depends, Junmyeon," replied the taller male who flashed a menacing smile at his frowning teacher of a partner. "I had that ring especially designed for you. I don't think I can let you off that easily."

 

Again, Junmyeon drew a deep breath before explaining how he came to be in that situation. "Alright. Remember that party last Friday night at Jongdae and Yixing's?"

 

"What about it?"

 

Just the other day, Jongdae and his boyfriend Yixing decided to celebrate the latter's birthday with everyone at their place. Both Yifan and Yixing are professors at the same university in the arts and sciences department, not to mention that they've been classmates in several classes back in their college days so they grew pretty close since then. Together with Baekhyun and Minseok who came with their husbands Chanyeol and Luhan, Jongdae lit the party right away and insisted drinking games immediately after they had finished with dinner. That night was totally a blast, considering everyone except Minseok and Yixing got fairly wasted. And so, Yixing volunteered to drive the others home while Jongdae prepared blankets and pillows for Baekhyun and Chanyeol who slept over because out of all of them, the two were completely hammered.

 

Dropping Minseok and Luhan at their apartment wasn't such a challenge thanks to the former who was completely sober. Minseok successfully lead his lover out of the car and supported him up as he couldn't stand straight anymore. After bidding adieu, Yixing drove away with a passed out couple at the back of his car. Good thing Yifan woke up somehow sober when Yixing parked in front of their building. Yifan bid goodbye and sent Yixing on his way before he hoisted his younger lover up his back and carried him into their room.

 

"When you were in the shower that night, I recall waking up. I headed towards this room even though my head was crazily pounding because I needed to–" Junmyeon's eyes widened for an instant. "Uh, actually, I forgot why, but I did fumble through with almost everything in this room while carrying that ring with me. I think the last thing I touched was something in that glass cabinet but I can't remember." He just didn't want Yifan to know Junmyeon himself was preparing something for his husband's upcoming birthday.

 

"So that explains why you were splayed out cold and buried under all these plushies you've scattered over the entire room that I had to pull you out of that pile while I was nursing a headache as well." Yifan reprimanded his guilty lover. "On the bright side, these precious figures of yours only got mixed up in their own cabinet. Otherwise, you would have regretted what you've done come morning while searching for detached tiny arms or legs."

 

Although the horror of losing parts of his figures hit Junmyeon himself, he owned up and flashed an apologetic grin. "Sorry about that though."

 

"And then what?"

 

"Since then I wasn't able to find it," shrugged Junmyeon.

 

"That, at least I know." Yifan untangled himself from Junmyeon and got up on his feet.

 

He stepped towards the four-levelled glass cabinet that housed all of his husband's figure collection. Yifan started off by eyeing the topmost level that showcased all Love Live! µ's members nendoroids and nine limited edition figures from popular songs. Junmyeon even had a photobook of µ's voice actresses that Yifan felt jealous about sometime ago until he decided to just let it go because Junmyeon clearly adores them to a certain extent as just idols. It was enough that he knew what they had as a couple was far more different. "It seems these girls here are untouched because you weren't able to reach them here."

 

Junmyeon glared at his snickering lover whose height was similar to the glass cabinet's and his own short stature posed a challenge in reaching the topmost shelf of it that Yifan is frequently the one who arranges Junmyeon's Love Live! figures on that level.

 

"No sign of the ring here as well, babe," said Yifan as he scanned through the second topmost level that displayed Vocaloid figures Miku, Luka, Lia positioned at the center while Luffy, Boa Hancock, Ace and others from One Piece stood by at the right side. And placed on the left side were Eren, Levi, Mikasa and others from Attack on Titan.

 

"I really don't know where else I should search for it," the pink-haired male fretted.

 

"Hey, you relax there for now. Besides, I'm not done yet." Yifan crouched down and covered Junmyeon's eyes with his big hands. "Take it easy and rest. You're too much of a worrywart."

 

Junmyeon didn't utter a reply. All of a sudden, Yifan felt his palms moisten. A tear escaped and traced the side of his husband's cheek. "You know how attached I am to that ring, Yifan. Truthfully, it wasn't a significant piece as it is. It became one only because you were the one who gave it to me as a promise to a lifetime together. I couldn't help it."

 

Yifan gently lifted his hands covering Junmyeon's tearful eyes and hovered closely above the latter who was still lying on the Baymax bed.

 

"You really worry me too much that sometimes I don't know what to do with you anymore," the blonde male warmly smiled as he stared right into the glossy orbs of the man underneath him. "Trust me, I know how you feel about that ring because that's precisely how I feel as well. The moment you accepted it, I felt everything clicked into the right places. It was the sole proof that I needed to know that you wanted me in your life as much as I wanted you in mine."

 

Soft hands snaked around Yifan's neck and pulled his face closer into a breath away from Junmyeon's face. No words came out of both their lips as they gazed at each other  for a very long moment.

 

Yifan closed in and sealed their lips together for a slow, tender union. He broke away, his face not even a couple of inches away from the younger's. Again he closed in and this time his lips landed on the corner of his down-spirited lover's eye where a single tear escaped earlier.

 

"Junmyeon, listen to me. Don't worry, I'll find it soon. Rest easy for now, love." He pulled a drawer from a nearby small cabinet and tugged a mint-colored layered duvet which he spread out to cover Junmyeon's body.

 

As if sprinkled by a sleep fairy's dust, Junmyeon fell comfortably asleep in just a few minutes. And so Yifan resumed his search, this time on the third level of the glass cabinet which exhibited the Hunter X Hunter figures and Dragon Ball ones, too. He took time to scrutinize every side of Hisoka's, Goku's, and the others' profiles just to make sure his husband didn't stick the ring on the displayed collectibles by any means. After much speculation from each inanimate character in the same level, the ring was still nowhere to be found.

 

While Yifan was looking at the fine details of the various figure collections in the cabinet, little did he realize that he was taken over by nostalgia. Memories from the day he and Junmyeon first crossed paths flooded through his mind everytime his sight landed on a different figure, continuously replaying their fun and awkward moments that came with each anime figure until he found himself reminiscing the very first day he laid eyes upon his fair lover.

 

It all started from a day back in their college years. Yifan and his three friends came to an annual pop culture slash anime convention in Osaka, Japan. They stayed at a hotel room just in front of the convention venue. Junmyeon on the other hand went there alone and coincidentally stayed at the same hotel. Their actual meeting happened at the very first day of the convention itself. Yifan lost his friends in the big crowd inside the place and so he decided to wander around on his own. Not for long, he grew interested with all the new things he'd seen there and explored the wide variety of merchandise in the several booths inside.

 

He happened to stumble on a particular aisle with plain booth tables, lined up one after another. The observing male approached one of the booths where only a few had flocked around. One of the girls by the table held one sealed book up in the air and when he caught sight of the drawings on it, he swore his blood rushed to his face instantly. Yifan definitely didn't know the existence of what he found out later on as BL (Boy's Love). For a moment he laughed inwardly until he decided to pick the book which the girl earlier had returned to the pile. He extended his hand and grabbed the book with some familiar characters drawn in an exquisite art style until he felt it bumped with another person's. They were both shocked at the contact and lost grip at the book which fell back on to the table. Yifan instantly apologized at the person beside him who in turn bowed his head likewise. It was such a random moment but when they both met each other's eyes, Yifan felt something budding in his system yet couldn't quite grasp what it was at that time. The shorter male in front of him had smooth complexion that was white as snow. Even though the fair guy had a face mask on, Yifan couldn't deny the alluring vibe the stranger was giving off and he thought it was weird of himself to think so towards someone he didn't know. At the same moment, Junmyeon was so taken by the beautiful features of the male he had apologize to. The captivated male almost considered himself having a delusion at that particular instant, thinking he just saw a 2D bishounen that it felt oddly surreal. Although they got utterly withdrawn by each other's presence, they eventually snapped out of their apparent awe and went their separate ways out of the crowd of women at their current area.

 

Since he couldn't find his friends after an hour of searching although he tried ringing their phones and everything, Yifan decided to head back to the hotel to rest alone. Upon reaching the hotel, he was stunned to see at the lobby waiting for the elevator the same guy who held his attention for the longest out of all the strangers he had come across with that day. Yifan wasn't sure if the guy from earleir remembered him somehow, but there at the back of his mind lingered a little hope that the fair stranger would recognize him.

 

When Junmyeon punched the 12th button on the elevator, he caught sight of a slender hand, which belonged to the blonde guy whose grey hoodie seemed familiar, withdrew just after Junmyeon had done it sooner. Junmyeon took a second glance at that same fellow and confirmed his gut feel that it was the same person from earlier. It seriously gave birth to a lot of butterflies that chaotically fluttered in Junmyeon's stomach as his senses tingled from the mere thought of being in the same floor as the attractive stranger from the convention.

 

Arriving at the 12th floor, the two were the only ones to step out of the elevator and things felt a bit awkward between them as they walked towards the same direction. Yifan glanced at the fair short guy and when he saw him looking back, he couldn't control the little grin that formed on his face. The fair stranger walked past him and Yifan saw him stop in front of the room beside the one he and his friends were staying at and it made things all the more exciting for the 19 year old male then.

 

Hours later, Yifan's friends still haven't returned and being alone kind of bummed him out so he opened a can of beer and went out to the terrace to kill time observing the city skyline. As he was staring at the serene scenery of the park that faced their terrace, Yifan heard steps from next door and tried peeked although he didn't see anything after it. Yifan listened attentively to the footsteps from his neighbor so when it halted all so suddenly he attempted to take another peek. Little did Yifan knew that Junmyeon was also trying to take a peek at his direction as well that when their gazes met again, they both jumped at the visual contact and laughed at their own silly acts. For a short 2 hours of just chatting by the terrace, the two had totally hit it off that they decided to go together the next day back to the convention.

 

From then on, they became friends who grew closer and closer each passing day. Months later, Yifan transferred to Korea and entered the same university where Junmyeon was admitted. Exactly at midnight of Junmyeon's 20th birthday, Yifan asked him out and the two started dating later on.

 

As Yifan was lost in reminiscing on his own, time flew by in what seemed like just a few minutes but were actually a couple of hours or two.

 

Around 2 in the afternoon, Junmyeon woke up to his husband's gentle laughing.

 

"What's up?"

 

Startled, Yifan turned around briskly. " Oh sorry! Did I wake you up?"

 

Junnyeon furrowed his brows in wonder as a small smile unconsciously formed at his lips. "What were you so amused at?"

 

Yifan burst out into laughter once again, louder as without restraint this time. He thrusted towards Junmyeon a Dragon Ball with five stars on it. The ball was actually a case and it opened when Junmyeon pressed a button on its underside and inside it revealed another another ball-shaped case that was covered in blue velvet fabric. Inside the velvet box was the silver wing ring they were looking for. Junmyeon gasped in sudden exhilaration and turned to his grinning husband.

 

"How?" Yifan turned towards the glass cabinet again and tapped the glass on the lowest level where his Slam Dunk figure sets took the whole space. "I found that sitting beside these guys in red shirts," Yifan pointed at the five players of Team Shohoku. "These guys wouldn’t have a need for a dragon ball."

 

And then Yifan reached for something that was buried in a small part at the wall of plushies  that was mixed in with the multitude of Garfield and Peanuts stuffed toys, Sanrio collections of Hello Kitty, Little Twin Stars, Gudetama, My Melody, Cinnamoroll and many others. Yifan threw a small orange basketball directly at Junmyeon who was caught off guard yet still managed to catch the ball in between his palms. The basketball weighed similarly with the anime figures and is the same size as the Dragon Ball he placed on the floor.

 

"I bet a certain drunk last Friday night got that mixed up with that Dragon Ball and this other ball," snorted Yifan while he held an orange stuffed basketball which he bought for Ace and his other alpaca plushies. "I figured those three were obviously misplaced but you might have mistook them for the other two since they were all the same size."

 

Junmyeon just groaned in embarrassment. "We all do stupid things once in a while."

 

"Nah, you were just drunk, Myeon." The older male laughed his way beside his lover and settled his head on Junmyeon's shoulder. "Yeah. But you know what? I remembered something funnier while checking those figures out in search for the ring."

 

"What?"

 

"You recall the first time we met?"

 

"What about it?"

 

"Do you remember how long we stood there just staring at each other in the midst of the sea of women at the BL section back then?"

 

Junmyeon's eyes popped in remembrance of the memory. "God, I don’t wanna know just how long I was stupidly staring at you that time," blushed the younger male.

 

"I found this photo that one of the girls gave me at the last day of the convention. Said she felt guilty for taking a picture of two unaware guys staring at each other yet couldn't contain herself and pulled her camera to snap this."

 

"Wha–?" Junmyeon snatched the polaroid from his husband's fingers. "How come you never showed me this?"

 

"Believe me I'd long planned to during one of our past anniversaries but I have lost mind of it for countless of times. Plus, I lost it somehow during our move here and it's only now that I had it again."

 

Junmyeon's eyes were closely fixated on the polaroid. "Now that I look at it, I look totally stunned by you here I would've felt embarrassed if I had realized sooner." He flailed bashfully.

 

"And speaking of anniversaries, I'd like you to see the back side of that photo. Y’know, just in case you forgot since you were so focused on finding the engagement ring I gave you."

 

Junmyeon tilted his head fondly and smiled before flipping the photo.

 

_All along we've huffed hard chasing after each other on this journey,_

_Together, we puffed our home until it's filled with nothing but love that's peachy._

_Now and forever, let's fluff this life with more memories, however corny or lovely._

 

_**I love you. Happy Anniversary!** _

 

Junmyeon's face flushed as he looked right at his adorably gleaming husband. "Just how cheesy can you get?" He giggled at how adorably hilarious his husband had always been at making poems.

 

"No idea," Yifan shrugged. "All I know is that you bring out the cheesy in me."

 

Both Yifan and Junmyeon burst out laughing. Junmyeon lightly smacked the other's cheek then pinched it before he suddenly closed in and kissed his unsuspecting husband.

 

"Happy Anniversary, too, Fan."

 

**END**

 

 


End file.
